As The Days Go By
by Weezy007
Summary: If you read the story the Summary is inside. Anyways I suck at Summaries but enjoy the story. Also I know Kiba does not have a demon in him. Later in the story you will see what I'm talking about. [KibaxSakura] I love Kiba and Sakura couples.
1. Chapter 1:Feelings

As The Days Go By

Author: Weezy007

Summary: KibaxSakura NarutoxHinata slight NejixTenten maybe InoxShikamaru I don't know yet. Kiba has feelings for Sakura but just doesn't know how to tell her. But then a series of events happen showing they should be together. Sakura starts calling Sasuke a bastard and falls in love with Kiba. Sasuke starts liking Sakura and tries to take Sakura away from Kiba. Sakura nearly gets killed for not telling Tsunade's ninja number to mystery ninja and etc. I think I explained too much anyway enjoy! (By the way they are in a Konoha College. I don't know if Konoha has a College or not but o well.

Chapter 1: Feelings

It was a sunny day like any other day in Konoha. Sakura was drooling over Sasuke and Kiba was cursing to himself and his hormones. Day by day he was starting to fall in love with Sakura more and more to the point that each time she came around him his hormones would go on fire and his heart would skip a beat.

Kiba and Sakura are best friends. They have been best friends since they first came to the Academy. Kiba at first thought he would be cool if he had a friend with pink hair but now they are actual best friends.

After class Kiba caught up to Sakura and said "I just don't know what you see in that guy. He doesn't even speak to you."

"Well actually he does." "Ok then name something he would say to you and don't include his little hmph." "Uuuhhhhhh" "That is exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well so what he's hot has the skills and looks so he's perfect. Besides why are you so concerned?" "Nothing really," Kibas' Inner Mind: liar.

"Ok then, well I gotta go home bye Kiba-kun I'll see you tomorrow-." "Wait." "Yes."

Kibas' Inner Mind: I need to know if she loves me or not. So I have to tell her I love now or I'm gonna go crazy. "Kiba-kun I'm waiting."

"Oh yes um I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "I…I…I…I Can I walk you home?"

Kibas' Inner Mind: DAMN IT I messed up now I will never know.animated sob

"Sure Kiba-kun." Kibas' Inner Mind: Man I LOVE IT when she calls me Kiba-kun…uh…what am I saying damn hormones. "Kiba-kun?"

"Yes?" "Let's go!" She grabbed Kibas' hand and dragged him to her house. Along the way they came upon a Ramen stand.

"Hey Kiba-kun do you want to get something to eat cause I'm starving?" "Sure I'm starving too." Kibas' Inner Mind: OOOO YEAH! I THINK SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! WHAAHOOO!

"Kiba-kun are you ok?" "Uh yeah, just daydreaming about you I mean food." "Ok, well let's go!

Sakuras' Inner Mind: did he just say he was daydreaming about me? OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT! I couldn't complain Kiba-kun is HOT after all……Wait a minute did I SAKURA JUST SAY KIBA-KUN WAS HOT! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD I SAID KIBA-KUN WAS HOT! DAMN THESE HORMONES! DAMN THEM ALL! But he is kind of cute. DAMN IT AGAIN!!! (dark aura going around her.) Inner Sakura: You like Kiba you like Kiba. Sakuras' Inner Mind: Shut-up and go away. Inner Sakura: Fine.sob

"Umm Sakura are you ok there is dark aura around you?" (aura disappears) "I'm ok Kiba-kun lets go."


	2. Chapter 2: The Aka Date

Chapter 2: The (aka) Date

Kiba and Sakura enter the Ramen Stand. Upon entering they see Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Hinata start talking and Naruto keeps asking Kiba questions about him and Sakura. "Hello Sakura-chan and Kiba-kun."

Sakura's Inner Mind: Only I can call Kiba Kiba-kun and no one else…. wait damn it. WHY HORMONES MUST YOU MAKE ME JEALOUS! WHY WHY WHY! I LIKE SASUKE NOT KIBA!

Kiba's Inner Mind: ONLY SAKURA-CHAN CAN CALL ME KIBA-KUN WHY I OUGHTA...WAIT NOOO THOSE DAMN HORMONES!!! (aura appears around both of them.) "Sakura-chan are you ok?" (aura disappears) "Yes I'm fine Hinata. Well let's get some food Kiba-kun."

"Ok Sakura-chan." with girls "U-Um S-Sakura-chan?" "Yes Hinata?"

"Are you on date with Kiba-kun?" blush. Starts drooling and daydreaming about Kiba. Sakura's Inner Mind: Kiba is so HOT that I just want to make out with him right here and now. Sakura's Inner Self: You got that right girlfriend wait a minute I thought we liked Sasuke? Sakura's Inner Mind:Yeah we do but I think I might like Kiba now.

"S-Sakura-chan?" "Oh, um no it's not anything like that. Don't get me wrong Kiba-kun is a great guy better than Naruto."

"N-Na-Naruto-kun is j-just as g-good as K-Kiba-kun." "No he's not." "Yes he is."

"No he's not yes." "Yes he is." "Grrrrr." 'both'

Earlier before the bets on the boys "Hey Kiba are you on a date with Sakura-chan hmmm?" "Well not really She asked me if I wanted something to eat here because she was starving and I was starving so yeah."

"So it's a date?" "No it's not." "Is to"

"Is not." "Is to" "Is to and that's finally Naruto"

Naruto laughs "What's so funny Naruto." "You just said it was a date you baka."

"SHUT-UP NARUTO!" both of them give each others evil glares. Hinata and Sakura come over. "Hey Kiba-kun I need you to fight Naruto for me." "N-Naruto-kun I n-need you to f-fight Kiba-kun."

"We will gladly fight." "By the way Hinata if this is a bet then don't worry I beat Kiba before I can beat him again in college." glances over to Kiba. "Oh we'll see about that Naruto." glances back.

The battle begins. As usual the battle begins with yelling and name calling which turns into fist fighting which turns into bringing out kunais and using ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. At this point so far Naruto is winning.

Untill Kiba uses Gatsuuga for one of his moves which hits Naruto 3 times and he hit a tree a building and finally the Ramen Stand which knocked him out for 7 minutes. So Kiba and Sakura won the bet. They split the $200 by half so Sakura got $100 and Kiba got $100.

Sakura decided to use $50 to buy Kiba a gift and whatever is left over to buy her something. Kiba decided to use $75 to buy Sakura something and whatever is left over to buy him and Akamaru something. On their way to Sakura's house they were talking about how much fun they had tonight and other things.

Little did they know that Sasuke was watching the whole time and boy was he jealous. Sasuke's Inner Mind: DAMN IT! I thought she was in love with me not Kiba. If they start going out that would be my 5th fan girl I lost this week. I lost 1 to Neji 2 to Shikamaru 1 to Naruto and now 1 to Kiba. OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD I AM GOING TO LOSE 1 TO KIBA! MAN AM I REALLY THAT MEAN? COME ON I'M BETTER LOOKING THAN KIBA! Starts thinking of a plan to kill Kiba and get Sakura back.

Anyway back to Kiba and Sakura. Right now they are on the doorstep of Sakura's house. "Kiba-kun I had really great time tonight."

"Me too Sakura.By the way the thing I wanted to tell you wasn't to walk you home though I'm glad I asked but I wanted to tell you I.I..I..I lov-" before he could finsh his sentence Sakura kissed him but before she could breakaway he pulled her back to him but this time his tongue was on her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She accepted it so then their tongues ended up dancing around in her mouth. They kept at it for a good 13 hours (just joking) repeat for a good 13 minutes until they finally pulled apart for air.

"Kiba-kun you don't have to say it I love you too." Kiba was happy when he heard this not only that but it was his and hers first kiss. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Kiba-kun?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" She was surprised he asked so she said "No." (just joking once more.) repeat so she said "Yes."

Then she leapt into his arms and hugged him while he was smiling with his canine teeth that made him look really hot!! jumps out of his arms "Well I'll see you tomorrow dog boy." "I'll see you tomorrow cherry blossom."

Then they waved good bye to each other and Sakura closed the door behind her. As soon as Kiba heard the door shut he yelled "WHHHAAAHHHOOOO!!" Then he ran to his house.

Sakura ran into her room, jumped on the bed and screamed into her pillow. She was so happy, but then she thought about Akamaru and where he was. She then remember that Akamaru had a girlfriend named Akaru and that they hang out a lot. Anyway it was night time and and she needed to head to bed and think of the present she would give Kiba.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kiba- I have 1 question for you weezy007

Me- What is it?

Kiba- Do you think I'm hot or sexy?

Me- Well I blush think your hot and sexy.

start making out

Sakura- hey I thought he was my boyfriend!

Me- Only in the story duh! continues making out.


	3. Chapter 3: The MakeOut Accident

Chapter 3: The Make-Out Accident

It was a sunny afternoon and College was out and it was Summer time. Today Sakura and her boyfriend Kiba were heading to her house to study for their Wunderlich Test. Their professor said to study for the Wuderlich Test during the summer because in August we are going to take it.

Kiba and Sakura can't wait to see what job they are going to get. Anyway they started running towards her house when they saw Naruto. Kiba's Inner Mind: MAN! I hope he won't act like a jackass like he was at the Ramen Shop. He made me embarrass myself in front of Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan." "Hello Naruto." "Hello Kiba."

"Hello Naruto." "Ok! Anyway Sakura-chan you know you are still part of team 7 right? Well we have a mission today at 7:00 p.m and when it's time me and Sasuke will come pick you up ok? So remember that."

"Ok Naruto I'll remember." "See you at 7:00 p.m bye now." And with that Naruto ran off in the other direction.

"OK then lets go!" She again grabbed his hand and ran with him to her house. They finally made it to her house and went in.

As soon as they entered they dropped everything, took out their studying books, and sat on the name couch next to each other then started studying. 3 hours and 30 minutes passed. (by the way it was 3:00 p.m before they strted studying.) Kiba and Sakura decided to relax for a minute when it happened.

Kiba looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes and before you could say hi they were already making out. As they were making out Sakura forgot about what Naruto said. 30 minutes passed and they were still making out, except this time they were both half naked.

It was 7:00 p.m and Naruto and Sasuke were coming and Sakura forgot. Naruto and Sasuke opened the door and Sakura and Kiba stop making out and looked up to see shocked faces on Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had to walk out the house without losing his cool by running out of there.

Sasuke's Inner Mind: DAMN IT! Today I was going to tell her I love her and watch as she comes crawling back to me, but no when I come in she's over there making out with Kiba. DAMN YOU KIBA! Someday Sakura will be mine.

Back to the story, Naruto stood there with the same shocked face then said "Maybe I came at the wrong time. Anyway Sakura go get dressed and after you're done meet us at the bridge and we'll start the mission." After he said that he slowly inched out of the house until he was completely out of the house, then slamed the door behind him and ran to the bridge.

"Kiba-kun that was kind of embarrassing." "Yeah you're telling me." both giggle "Well you need to get dressed and get ready for your mission ok?"

"Ok. By the way will you be here when I come back?" "Yes I will. I will be here in your bedroom sill half naked." Sakura smiles.

"Ok you better be here and don't do anything you will regret!" "I won't, that goes the same for you." kisses Sakura on the lips.

"Bye Cherry Blossom." "Bye Dog Boy." both smile at each other.

Sakura then leaves for her mission while Kiba thinks of what he can do until she gets back. He then remembers the Wunderlich Test then starts studying again but 10 minutes later he falls asleep on the same couch he and Sakura were making out on.

The End

Sakura- Did you like this chapter Kiba-kun?

Kiba- I sure did! I got to make out with you!

Sakura- You know what Kiba-kun YOU ARE SO HOT!

Kiba-You are hot also.

stare into eachothers eyes.

Kiba- Oh forget it.

starts kissing Sakura which ends up with them making out. Before they knew it clothes were ripping off and they were knocking over stuff.

Me- Hey! Kiba and Sakura go find a room there may be kids here and it's not good for their eyes.

stop making out.

Sakura- blushes Gomen

Kiba- Lets go and find a room Sakura because I can't control myself right now.

Sakura- Ok Kiba-kun.

leave

Me- Ok then well anyway thank you people for reading my story so far. If you leave a review then I will update the next chapter. So PEACE OUT! ……………. HEY! Wait a minute I thought Kiba was my boyfriend. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. Sakura must have changed the script. Why I oughta…. hears screams and moans coming from upstairs in my guest room. Don't worry Kiba I'll save you. grabs a knife and runs upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

**Me: OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was trying to write 3 stories at once and had writer's block. I also would like to give a shout out to ember007! ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY!! goes and hides in a dark corner**

**Kiba: awww poor weezy, anyway enjoy the story!**

**Sakura: and don't for get to r&r.**

Chapter 4: The Mission

30 minutes later after the incident Sakura arrived at the bridge. She noticed

Sasuke and Naruto waiting at the bridge for Kakashi, so she decided she would wait for him too.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura said with a smile. "HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled with his stupid grin that always made Sakura smile. "Hi Sasuke-bastard" Sakura said just giving him a little cold stare, but then she turned it into a smile.

'Sasuke's Inner Mind: Wait a minute did Sakura the one who always called me Sasuke-kun just call me Sasuke-bastard!? That's odd but I'm getting more and more attracted to Sakura and 1 day she'll be mine.' "hn" was Sasuke's reply.

"Teme say hi to Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "…" "Okaaaay then, anyway Sakura-chan we are going to be gone for about 2 days. I hope you can stand to be away from your precious Kiba" Naruto said teasingly.

"Yes I can and Naruto if you tell anyone about what happened today or that we are going out I am going to kill you." Sakura said while giving Naruto an evil glare. **'Sakura's Inner Self: You got that right girlfriend and besides Kiba is a good kisser.** _Sakura's Inner Mind: Yea he is a good kisser.'_

"Okay Sakura-chan whatever you say." Naruto said while smirking as if he would tell every one so Sakura said "If you don't tell anyone you will get a thank you present from me. ok?"

"OK!" Naruto said excited like a little kid. Out of nowhere there was a big puff of smoke and there was Kakashi standing there.

"Yo. How is everyone?" Kakashi said calmly as usual "We are all good Kakashi-sensei but YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Sorry a black cat passed my path so I h-" Before Kakashi could finish his so called "excuse" Naruto and Sakura completed it for him. "So you had to take the long way to get here we know we know."

"I'm guessing I used that excuse before?" said Kakashi. "Yup" Naruto said.

"--'anyway let's go." said Kakashi. Sakura wanted to ask Kakashi something before they started to head to the gate.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?" "Yes." Kakashi replied. "What is our mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, Naruto didn't tell you?" Kakashi replied not surprised that Naruto forgot. "Nope." Sakura said still waiting for an answer. "sighs Ok, well there has been witnesses saying that they have seen ninjas near the border of the country who kills anyone who crosses the border. A messenger needs to get passed this border to deliver a treaty to another country. That's where we come in."

When Kakashi was done he looked around and saw that no one was listening. Naruto is asleep, Sakura is daydreaming about Kiba, and Sasuke is staring at Sakura and cursing to himself. "Hello? … Are you guys listening? Helloooo?"

Naruto wakes up, Sakura stops daydreaming, Sasuke stops cursing but doesn't stop looking at Sakura. "Huh? Oh…um, we were listening." Sakura said still in a small daze. "stares at all of them Riiight well lets get moving." Kakashi said while walking in the direction of the gate.

When they finally reached the gate the stopped and checked their supplies to see if they had everything. "Ok do we have everything and I mean everything." Kakashi asked while staring at Naruto who just sweatdropped and nodded. "Yes we do." said Sakura.

"Well not everything. Sakura-chan still needs her precious K-" before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura slapped him. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei we have everything."

_Kakashi's Inner Mind: Hmmmm... I wonder why she slapped him... _

"Ok….well let our misson begin." So with that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi left the gates of Konoha and on their way to the border. After 8 hours passed, (It was 11:00 a.m when they left.)the group decided to stop and rest. "Hey, do you guys want to set up camp here?" Kakashi asked the exhausted group.

"Sure." All 3 of them said at once. "I hear a river about 10 minutes away from here so I'm going to go bathe myself there. No one and I mean no one go peek at me ok?" Sakura said while giving death glares to all of them.

"Ok." said Naruto. "Whatever." said Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei I trust you more than those 2 but the same thing goes for you too." said Sakura.

"Trust me I won't do anything. You're my student geez." Kakashi said while taking out Icha Icha Paradise. _Sakura's Inner Mind: Geez.. does he ever stop reading that?_** Sakura's Inner Self: Of course he doesn't. **_Sakura's Inner Mind: Forget I ever asked._

(Those of you who support SakuraxKakashi GO TO HELL!! XP)

"Well I'll be back." and with that Sakura left. Naruto then looked over to Sasuke and he could have sworn he saw him smirk or smile. "Kakashi, Naruto, I'm going to go get some firewood I'll be back." said Sasuke. "Ok Sasuke but let us know if you see anything strange." said Kakashi.

"hn." and with that Sasuke left, but he left in the direction of Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei? I think Sasuke lied about going to go get firewood." Naruto said curiously as to why Sasuke went in that direction. "He did." Kakashi replied.

"Well shouldn't we go get him?" Naruto asked. "No, because we don't know what he is going to do." Kakashi said while trying to analyze everything that just happened. "Oh, good point." Naruto said.

--Meanwhile--

Sakura is bathing in the river when she heard a noise. "Who's there? Come out whoever you are." Sakura said demandingly while wrapping herself in a towel. She then saw a figure come out from behind the tree.

"Sasuke? SASUKE! YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE!" She then threw a small pebble at his head of course he could catch but it was small so he let it hit him on the head. "That was a warning shot NOW GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled, but then he started to walk towards her which wasn't a very far walk.

She then threw a bigger rock at him with as much force as she could put into it, but he caught it and continued to walk towards her. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! NOW GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled but he did not stop walking towards her. Before she could find a larger stone to throw at him he pulled her out of the river and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!?" Sakura yelled. He then moved his face really close to Sakura until they were only an inch away from kissing. He then moved his lips to her ears and whispered "Stay away from Kiba. People like him make you weak. Leave him and go out with me."

He then moved back to the position they were in before. "Yeah right, as if I would go out with someone as ugly as you. Heck I would rather go out with Lee than you, and if you do anything to me then I will tell Kiba-kun." Sakura said while trying to escape his tight grip.

"Kiba isn't here so what are you going to do about it?" He then slowly moved his lips closer and closer to hers. _Sakura's Inner Mind: Crap what am I going to do? I can't get free of his grip. I guess I'll just have to call for Kakashi and Naruto. _**Sakura's Inner Self: Or you can just let him kiss you and not tell Kiba. ;) **_Sakura's Inner Mind: That's it I'm not going to listen to you anymore. _**Sakura's Inner Self: Fine be that way. disappears.**

He was now a centimeter away from kissing her when she screamed "NARUTO, KAKASHI HELP!"

--Meanwhile--

"Kakashi-sensei did you hear that?" Naruto asked Kakashi who nodded in reply. "Maybe we should go and check on her." Naruto said concerned for his pink haired friend. "We'll go and check on her now." Kakashi said to Naruto then started heading in the same direction where Sakura was.

"We're coming Sakura!" Naruto yelled to let her know that help was on the way.

--Back at the waterfall--

"Damn you Sakura! We'll finish this some other time and I'll be expecting an answer from you on whether you're going to choose him or me. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this or you just might lose a close friend." Sasuke said. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and disappeared.

"GO TO HELL YOU ASS-HOLE! GO TO HELL!" Sakura yelled. She then sat down at the trunk of the tree and sobbed. Just then Naruto and Kakashi and Naruto appeared at the scene to find a crying Sakura at the trunk of a tree.

Naruto walked over to her and asked Sakura "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" "wipes tears away someone attacked me and I just freaked out and screamed." Sakura lied. _Sakura's Inner Mind: Damn it! I hate to lie to Naruto but I had to or I would have probably lost him forever. Damn you Sasuke! _**Sakura's Inner Self: Wasn't his kiss dreamy. **_Sakura's Inner Mind: No! Kiba's kisses are so dreamier. _**Sakura's Inner Self: Your right they are.**

"Well it's ok cause we are here now so please don't cry ok?" Naruto said worriedly. "Ok. Naruto your such a good friend even though you can act like a jackass at times." Sakura said then gave Naruto a hug. _Naruto's Inner Mind: Wait is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? Oh, well it doesn't matter. _

A few minutes later Sasuke appears. He gives her a smile while she's giving him a I-hate-you' look. "Sasuke you finally arrived." Naruto said. "Well I heard screaming so I dropped the fire wood and followed the direction where the scream came from which led me here." Sasuke said in his usual so called cool' voice.

Sakura gave him a whatever' look. "I think everybody needs to go to sleep now, so let's forget this ever happened ok?" Kakashi said noticing the looks Sakura was giving Sasuke.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei." All of them said at once. Then they headed of to bed with a big day coming up soon.

--2 days later--

They have finally reached the border and decide to wait a little bit before doing their final task. "Ok team 7 we need to take out those ninjas for the duke, so let's start this battle." Kakashi said. "Hai." Naruto Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously.

As soon as Kakashi stepped across the border a shower kunai was thrown at him, but used a substitution jutsu. "The battle has begun. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke get ready. Lets Go!" Kakashi said.

The battlefield is blazing with the color of blood. So far it looked as if Team 7 would win that was until Kakashi was injured by a poisoned kunai. Kakashi's body went numb and he fell down to the ground about ready to black out, but before he blacked out completely he used his scroll to call for backup. Even though Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have trained a lot he knew they wouldn't be able to keep fighting like this forever now that he knows they have poisoned kunai.

--Back in Konoha--

"Tsunade-sama is there a reason why you brought us here?" Kiba asked Tsunade. "Yes Kiba there is. I need you 4; Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Asuma; To go and retrieve Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. The ninjas that attacked them had poi-" Before Tsunade could finish Kiba cut her off. "What happened?" "Kiba if you let me fin-" Again Tsunade was cut off. "I said what happened?"

"Kiba let me finish and then I can tell y-" You get the point. "Just get to the point and tell me what happened. Oh, and please don't tell me that Sakura was kidnapped or worst killed." Kiba said freaking out a little bit.

"Why are you so concerned for Sakura?" Neji asked Kiba. "Do you really want to know?" Kiba asked Neji. "Yes obviously." Neji said while rolling his eyes.

_Kiba's Inner Mind: I can't tell anyone that we are dating yet until we've dated for a week so I know we were meant to be together._ "I'm waiting." Neji said getting slightly annoyed. "Huh? Oh…..um… yea…. Well me and Sakura made a promise that when one of us is in danger we would come running to save the each other.

"Okay…" Neji said knowing he was lying but he didn't bother to go further on the subject. "Can we go yet Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked getting inpatient. "Yes, now go and save your comrades! Oh, and Gaara once everyone is saved please take the injured to your hospital in Suna." Tsunade said. "Hai." Gaara said and with that everyone left at the speed of light. (XD that really fast)

--back to the fighting scene--

Naruto and Sasuke finally fall to the ground which leaves Sakura all alone to fend for herself. (these words in italic that I'm about to type are attacks Sakura is doing.) _Front kick to the left. Back flip to dodge incoming kunai. Throw kunai behind. Jump and Double Round kick in mid-air. Throws kunai with explosives tags on them. _A kunai hits her left leg and she trips, but she regains her balance.

_Sakura's Inner Mind: Man, I'm almost out of chakra so I can't use anymore healing techniques. Ugh I wish someone would come and help me. _After a while of fighting, there were only 10 ninjas left.

Only one of them were at a jonin level which Sakura assumed was the leader. Another kunai finally got to Sakura's other leg which made her fall to the ground. She couldn't get up cause her les were useless at the moment.

All 10 of the ninjas had surrounded her now. Then 1 ninja asked her "You there! Are you Tsunade's apprentice?" "And what if I am?" Sakura replied.

"I want you to tell us Tsunade's ninja number." The ninja asked Sakura. "Like heck I'll tell you!" Sakura yelled at the ninja. "Damn you!" the ninja said then kicked her in the stomach really hard.

"Ugh coughs up blood" Sakura was really in pain now. "Now I'm going to ask you again. What is Tsunade's ninja number !?" the ninja asked once again slightly annoyed. "Again! I'm not going to tell you jackass!" Sakura yelled. "What the hell did you just call me bitch?" the ninja said angrily. "You heard me. I called you a jackass. J-A-C-K-A-S-S" Sakura retorted in a smart way.

The ninja was really angry now so he ordered all the other ninjas to deep-cut her on the back, horizontally, once each. So they did as they were told except one of the ninjas got clumsy and made a vertical slash which ended in a result of her shirt ripped in half. Her entire back was showing with the deep cuts in it.

Sakura was knocked out by the final blow from the clumsy ninja. In her position right now it looked more like rape than torture. The captain of the small group of ninja gave the clumsy ninja a: you-baka- look.

So the clumsy ninja replied with a: I'm-sorry- look. The captain then sensed 4 people heading this way. "Everyone get into your battle stance! We have visitors!" the captain ordered.

The end of chapter 4.

**Kiba: Weezy you have to come out of the corner.**

**Me: NO! I just can't Kiba. I've let my fans down. T.T**

**Kiba: Sakura got any idea on how to get her out of the corner?**

**Sakura: Yeah I'll whisper it to the plan to Kiba**

**Kiba:frowns ok only if it gets Weezy out of the corner. goes over to the phone and dials a number**

**Me: T.T Kiba who are you calling?**

**Kiba: just a special person.**

**Kiba on the phone: Hey. Can you come over? Ok. Great! See you here.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

**Me: Kiba who was it you called?**

**Kiba: you'll see once he gets here.**

**Me: = / well once again everyone I'm srry!!! Not too long ago my computer got a virus and everything on my computer got deleted, so I had to rewrite all my chapters again. =( anyway I'm srry!!!!!!! T.T -hides deeper in the corner-**

**Sakura: -sighs- I hope my plan works. Plz enjoy the story!**

**Kiba: and don't forget to R&R!**

**--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: The Rescue

The ninjas did as they were told. Finally the 4 ninjas arrived. Kiba looked around and saw Sakura on the ground, knocked out, and bleeding.

He knew that if she didn't get any medical attention soon, she would die. Like heck he was never going to let that happen.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled while running towards her.

"Sorry kid, but that bitch is coming with us," One of the ninjas said while moving in front of Kiba's way.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY JACKASS!!!" Kiba yelled while getting irritated.

"Make me," The ninja said. Kiba was getting even more irritated by the ninja. He looked at the man's arm and saw something that showed he was the captain.

"Neji, Gaara, and Asuma-sensei. Please take care of those other ninjas for me while I take care of this one," Kiba said.

"Hai," Neji, Gaara, and Asuma said.

"You really want to challenge me kid?" The ninja captain asked.

"Bring it on!" Kiba yelled. And thus the fierce battle between the captain and Kiba began. The captain was jonin so it was one of the hardest battles he's fought.

As the battle progressed on Kiba's chakra got really low, but the captain's chakra stayed pretty high as if he was barely using it. Neji, Gaara, and Asuma finished off the other ninjas easy and up either Sasuke, Naruto, or Kakashi.

They left Sakura to Kiba since he was so worried about her.

"Damn, I'm out of chakra," Kiba said while breathing hard and clutching a cut he had received on his arm.

"This is the end for you kid," The captain said while taking out his kunai and heading towards Kiba. But then something happened. Kiba got a feeling he never felt before.

Suddenly he felt his chakra rise all the way back up, except the chakra was yellow. It formed all around him in the shape of a dog with 1 tail.

"N-neji w-what is going o-on?" Kiba asked while restraining some of the pain his body was suddenly going through and crouching down in a dog like position.

"Hmmm…I don't know, but this chakra kind of reminds me of Naruto's when I fought him in the Chuunin exams," Neji said.

"The demonic yellow cloak… Neji remember that 5 tailed demon that was said to have died and disappeared during the last Great War?" Asuma asked.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Well, people think the demon may have found a body to live in before it could die... What I'm saying is that body might have been Kiba. Check with your byakugan. If I'm right then you should see a yellow demonic dog face, in the middle of all his chakra points, with high chakra levels," Asuma said.

"Hai. Byakuan! –looks at Kiba- I'm afraid your right Asuma. –eyes go back to normal- It's Gobi no Houkou," Neji said.

"Neji remind me to contact Tsunade about Kiba when we get to Suna," Asuma said.

"Hai," Neji said.

After the pain subsided some, Kiba yelled, "ARE YOU READY TO DIE ASSHOLE!?"

'Captain's Inner Mind: What is this? His chakra should have ran out by now. And why is it yellow? No problem, I'll just knock it back down.'

"What's the matter jack-ass you afraid?" Kiba yelled.

"No kid I'm just amazed at your little transformation, but that alone won't save you," The Captain said. The Captain then started charging at Kiba with a Water style jutsu. Kiba barely dodged it, but he then punched the captain in the stomach really hard to where he could've broken a rib or two.

Anyway the captain turned into mud.

"Damn clone. Where is the real o-" Before Kiba could finish his sentence the captain appeared above him with kunai.

"Die, Bastard!" The captain yelled then threw 20 kunais at him. Half of them hit him in his vital organs. "Not so tough now kid," The captain said.

Kiba smiled and with a burst of chakra energy all the kunais went flying out of him and the wounds healed immediately.

"Alright enough playing around lets end this now!" Kiba yelled.

"Huh?" The Captain said confused. _'Captain's Inner Mind: How is he still standing? He should be on the ground bleeding to death!'_

In a blink of an eye Kiba appeared behind the captain.

"Die you asshole." Kiba said then took his, sharper and longer, claws and dug them through the captains back and into the captains heart and killed him. The captain fell to the ground with a loud sickening thud.

The demonic yellow chakra cloak disappeared. Kiba blacked out and fell to the ground, but only for a couple of seconds.

-Kiba wakes up- "Is he gone?" Kiba asked.

"Yes he's gone," Neji said.

"Good," Kiba said while getting up.

"Are you going to go get Sakura?" Gaara asked.

Oh, yes I would never forget her," Kiba said while walking over to where Sakura was. Out of nowhere Akamaru, the size of a horse, came and ran to where Kiba and Sakura were.

"Thank goodness you came Akamaru! I need you to carry Sakura on your back," Kiba said.

"Woof!" Was Akamaru's reply.

Kiba picked up Sakura bridal style and looked at her. "I'm sorry I let them hurt you like this. I'm sorry I didn't come fast enough. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like this again," Kiba said practically on the verge of tears.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked reminding Kiba that he was waiting for him.

"Oh right, sorry Akamaru. I won't keep you waiting any longer," Kiba said while putting Sakura on Akamaru's back. Suddenly Kiba's knees buckled under him and he fell.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little…worn……..out….."Kiba said and blacked out.

"Ah Kiba!" Neji said as his friend fell again. –Asuma picks up Kiba and puts him on Akamaru's back-

"Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Sorry Akamaru, it looks like you'll be carrying 2 people," Asuma said.

"Asuma do you think Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi will be alright?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but they won't be if we don't start heading to Suna soon," Asuma said.

"Right," Neji said.

"Will leave after a quick 2 minute rest," Gaara said.

"Good idea," Asuma said while sitting down. Neji shrugged and sat down also.

-------------------------------------------After 2 mintues----------------------------------------------

"Alright let's get going," Asuma said while picking up Kakashi.

"Hai," Neji said while picking up Sasuke.

"Hai," Gaara said while picking up Naruto.

"Woof!!" Akamaru barked with Kiba and Sakura in tow. Finally they started on their way to Suna as fast as they caould go.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

**-doorbell rings-**

**Sakura: I'll get it!**

**Kiba: -sighs- So it begins…**

**Me: Who's at the door?**

**-Naruto walks in-**

**Naruto: Me**

**Me: Naruto?….. look I don't care what your going to say to me but I'm staying in this corner whether you like it or-**

**-Naruto kisses me-**

**Me: not? .**

**Naruto: look…Weezy I-I really like you and I hate to see you like this and-**

**-giant blinding light forms all around me-**

**Kiba: What the?**

**Sakura: What's going on?**

**-light disappears from around me-**

**Naruto: Weezy you changed.**

**Sakura: She's no longer Weezy she's-**

**Kiba: Otome**

**(btw Otome is my anime character with dark purple hair and green eyes)**

**Me: -looks in my pocket mirror- I guess your right. Interesting. Anyway, Naruto you were saying?**

**Naruto: Right, I wanna take you out on a date. But I understand if you don't….**

**Me: I'd love to Naruto!**

**Naruto: Yes! –offers hand to help me up-**

**Me: -takes his hand and gets up- so when will you pick me up?**

**Naruto: in 20 mintues?**

**Me: fair enough I'll go get ready.**

**Naruto: Me too. See you in 20 minutes. –leaves-**

**Sakura: that worked out a lot better than I expected it to.**

**Kiba: Yeah.. well there goes one of my fan T.T**

**Sakura: –rolls eyes- anway that's the end of this chapter everyone!**

**Kiba: I hope you enjoyed it. T.T**

**Sakura: Bye!**


End file.
